morty_3amfandomcom-20200214-history
ScorchClan BETTER
S C O R C H E D _________ "'''Never' let an old flame burn you twice."'' ___________ S'''oft embers sail on the breeze down to the ground ''C'alls from birds in the canopy sound the alarm of danger O'''thers take cover while shadows streak through the trees ''R'etreating closer to the flames are the shadows, hunger gleaming in their eyes C'''rackling flames brightened the forest and left behind a blackened trail ''H'ow the flames scorched the forest, how they destroyed it all, but now the forest and those living in it has brought it back to life S C O R C H C L A N To 30 Additional Information _________ Weather: Fairly warm with a small breeze Season: Late Newleaf/Late Spring Terrain: A dry, thin forest with patches of cherry blossom trees around the edges, one wide river divides the territory in half Traits: Stocky and extremely broad/muscly cats with long hooked claws, patient and optimistic Dangers: Foxes, badgers, falling trees, venomous snakes, flooding, drowning, falling rocks Prey: Mice, squirrels, voles, fish, birds Server and land: Sarepia Forest and Coral Canyons in the servers Danube '''and '''Draa '''OC Count: '''2 Clan Code _________ 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Double-clanning is prohibited, all it portrays is betrayal. If you're caught double-clanning you will be exiled upon revelation. There will be NO exceptions if being exiled from double-clanning is the consequence, but if you are truly loyal you would choose one. And if the one you chose is SC, you will only have to confront the Leader and explain why you double-clanned. 3. Activity is EXTREMELY important, you can't be on that day or if you know you're going to be active for some time NOTIFY the leader or deputy. If they notice you haven't been on the Wiki or Aj in at least 10 days you will either be taken off the roster or demoted. 4. Everyone knows that disrespecting high ranks or even clan-mates can lead to consequences. But disrespect to higher ranks? That's unacceptable and will immediately go to a confrontation to the leader and deputy. 5. ScorchClan isn't an airport where you just come and go. If you join and stay for no more than three days and leave, you most likely wont be let back in again. But, if you join and stay for more than 1+ weeks, there's an 80% chance you'll be let in again. 6. We do NOT tolerate laziness at all in SC, meaning if you don't get on for roleplay because you "don't feel like it" or if you don't follow directions because "you're too lazy", you will be warned. If you're warned at least 3 times consequences will follow. 7. Using emotes and text slang is forbidden in roleplay. It doesn't hurt to describe your OC's feelings or to spell out the whole word. If found using any of these via roleplay, a warning will be given. 8. Roleplay drama is to be kept in roleplay and roleplay only, same thing with outside/real life drama, it is to be kept out of roleplay. 9. Any use of NM, NN, NB, ND, etc or being "more powerfule" than you really are (OC/species wise), are forbidden in ScorchClan and anyone using these terms or representing something like this will be warned, otherwise it will lead to consequences. Hierarchy _________ |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Territory _________ --Cherry Boom Grove-- A grove of cherry blossom trees surrounding a river that slowly trails over the territory and cascades off the side of the land. The name "boom" comes from the big booming sound the waterfall makes when it tumbles down the cliff. --Scorched Ruin-- An old village that has been destroyed and is now more than a few falls here and there and large clusters of stones. It's said that a fire raged through the town and left most of the boulders scorched and black, causing the humans living there to flee and never return. Associations _________ Applications _________